


雨打春山

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 夏天ABO文学宇智波带土A X 漩涡鸣人O蛮俗的 就是瞎搞已永久标记内有技术不是很好的土出没wwwww我先写个半截吧 这是上篇虽然写的很柴不过我难得觉得写的很愉快……
Kudos: 6





	雨打春山

夏天，天气热的狗都嫌。鸣人瘫在宇智波宅院的一角，爬起来吃了点西瓜，又躺回去，木质地板很凉，他在阴影处，看着院子里假山池水，倒影着明晃晃的大太阳，亮的人晃眼。

他的汗水浸透了白色的工字背心，湿出一片半透明的阴影。在这种热的逼近死亡的气温里，他闻到那种烧灼一样的甜味。

发情期就是这样，根本不讲道理。他滚了一下，知道周围没有任何人，所以也没躲。他掐着带土回来的日子，反反复复算了三遍，所以他现在就把自己扔在这里，不打抑制剂，等着宇智波出现。他自己的信息素甜味其实很薄，抑制剂之前打的不要命，现在腺体都不知道有没有坏掉。

鸣人喘息了一声，他的汗水淌到眼睛上，刺目。他伸出舌头，像小狗一样喘息，想起带土手指上的茧，这时候的快感多半是一个点，想到一些片段，小腹底下的腔室就开始发抖。他深呼吸几口，忽然想到，如果他算错了带土回来的日子，今天难道就在这里空对着房间蹭一下午吗？

他应该先买点抑制剂的，鸣人不无挫败，还有一件事，即是他不应该对自己的数学太自信。

他的体液已经弄湿了内裤，估计外裤也不能幸免。鸣人躺在地上，omega一大特别之处就是发情期泛滥成灾，感觉起来跟失禁一样尴尬。他脸红红地望着庭院，长廊，听见竹筒被水打进水里，然后门旁边被一只手揽住，宇智波带土止住冲进来的脚步，站在门口黑着脸看他。

鸣人冲这个男人晕乎乎地笑，他想，这次竟然没算错。

带土走进来，他穿着那一身紫的发黑的长袍，几大步跨过来，俯下身体。他的语气凶狠异常，好像不是过来做爱，而是过来寻仇， “你在搞什么？”

鸣人把衣服下摆扯上去，他热的要死，情欲的热和生理的热加在他身上，让他的体温烫的可以煎鸡蛋。带土显然是匆匆过来，衣服都有点乱掉，脸庞也红了，呼吸是急促的。

鸣人笑他大惊小怪，“只有你闻得见。”

带土就“啧”了一声，他摸了摸鸣人的腺体，引起后者的一阵战栗，“你说我永久标记你是不是做错了？让你现在这么肆无忌惮。”

“你还是不要提标记了。”鸣人说，他伸手勾住带土的脖子，面红耳赤地吻了一下带土的下唇，“那天咬的我好痛啊，第一次还咬错位置。“

带土的表情就阴晴不定地变了，他低头咬住鸣人的嘴唇，伸手从短袖的下摆摸进去，手指夹住那颗软绵绵的乳头。发情期的omega乳房都很好揉捏，像是为着哺乳在准备。鸣人脸红的更厉害，虽然是他擅自来找的带土，但是事到临头了，他还是觉得怪不好意思。或许是因为推拉门没拉上，日光倾城，他几乎有种暴露性爱的错觉。

带土一边亲着他的嘴唇，一边顺手往下触摸到鸣人的小腹，用手指绕着肚脐打转。鸣人软成一滩水，他在这时候闻到那种气息，宇智波身上冷的出奇的信息素气味。鸣人的腺体不敏感，很多信息素要靠的很近才能辨别。因为带土就靠在他的身边，那股雪崩一样落下来的冰棱气息才鲜明起来。

这种味道……鸣人的小腹绷紧了抽一下，他完全勃起了。

粘腻的汗水，热哄哄的空气，此刻都变得模糊起来。他被那股辛冷的气味贯穿，雪水和性寒的草木，融起来，鸣人不再觉得热了。

带土咬着他的耳垂，一边用下体蹭着鸣人赤裸的大腿。他们被彼此勾引的发情，追求着结合，融为一体，好像最初就该是这样。激素水平失常的大脑无法正常思考，鸣人自己揉着乳头，带土的手隔着内裤，指腹摩擦着他的阴茎。

他想更靠近宇智波一些，或许他自己的气味太甜腻，鸣人伸出手，几乎要挂在带土身上，他头晕脑胀，把腿分开到极限，极力增大与带土皮肤接触的面积。宇智波的体温比他低不少，鸣人像八爪鱼一样扒在这个alpha身上。

带土抬起他的下巴，吻他的鼻尖，眼睫毛，下眼睑，说话的语气非常淡，“我想看仙人模式。”

鸣人一下子愣住了，他在这时候听到这种话，坦白讲还是很离谱。他下身的水流得不停，他的眼泪也差不多流出来了，倒不是因为难过，“你真的想看？“

“嗯。”带土回答，他揉弄鸣人阴茎的速度加快，那根脆弱的性器抖了抖，射出几股白浊来。鸣人在这种情况下，没办法拒绝任何事。带土不无坏心地想， 他又添加了条件，“有时间限制的话，就高潮的时候做给我看。”

鸣人讷讷地嗯了几声，鼻音很重，他爬到带土身上挂着，肉乎乎的屁股压在宇智波的小腹那块，因为重力往下滑，于是团团裹住了alpha那根凶狠的性器。带土感受到那湿滑，甜味越来越重了，水果成熟快到糜烂的那种浆水，他伸手抹了一把，指腹沾着半透明的黏液，他知道这些从哪里来，从鸣人身体里那个甜蜜狭小的缝隙里流出来，他记得它紧紧小小的触感。

鸣人从不主动要求他什么，在性爱中。带土又去吻鸣人的嘴唇，他的手把鸣人腰上那条没意义的白色四角裤拉下来，积在膝弯。然后他解开自己的裤子。他们赤裸相贴了，鸣人的屁股一下子夹紧，像是在害怕。

带土轻轻地咬了咬鸣人的鼻尖，很小的力道，“不要紧张。”

鸣人垂下头，“嗯”了声，把腰身往下沉，用穴口对准带土的阴茎，一点点，一寸寸地吞掉那根粗长的性器。到最后他完完全全地坐实在带土腿上的时候，他的小腹鼓起一块，四象封印有些形变，显得很情色。带土一下下往上顶他的后穴，能动的范围并不大，阴茎只能小范围地抽出又顶进去。鸣人扭扭腰，帮助带土找到他的敏感点，他心里还有点忐忑，想起第一次惨淡的性爱，宇智波蛮横地插进没有发情的甬道，鸣人痛的眼泪都掉出来，也硬着头皮坚持到带土射在他身体里。

鸣人没把这件事告诉带土，感觉这家伙一定会因此很挫败。宇智波就是这样，骄傲，脾气烂的吊打全世界，带土已经算其中稍好的一个，行事风格不算乖张，就是有时候太用力太粗暴。  
至少这次是发情期，不用担心受伤。鸣人在心里给自己打气，他又扭了一下腰，感觉到敏感点被碰到了，便发出一声低低的呻吟。

带土把他推倒在地上，这个姿势就方便进出很多。鸣人躺着挨操，意识到刚刚找到的敏感点又得重找一次，但带土抽插的速度太快了，他一时间被干到眼前一片白，反应过来的时候，大腿根又湿了一片。带土没有因为他的高潮而放缓速度，而是把他的腿扶起来并着，手卡着膝盖弯，接着用力地操进操出。

鸣人躺着，觉得穴肉被捣得一塌糊涂，快感也层层叠加。他第一次这么爽，感觉自己已然变成了一只雌兽，他可以怀孕的，怀上一个孩子，在生殖腔里撑开长大。等到月份足了，带土还是可以干他，只是要小心一点，不能用太粗暴的姿势，也不能太大力。现在倒是可以由着带土去，鸣人想，他还没有怀孕，所以带土想怎样都好。

日光还是很大，木地板上积了一滩水，又被剧烈的动作弄得四溅。带土伸手摸了把鸣人的下体，从穴口到会阴都肿胀充血，涂满了淫水。他摸了几下，用湿乎乎的手指去摸鸣人的下颌，发情的omega乖乖地张开嘴，含住他的指腹，舔了舔，舌头又软又绵。


End file.
